1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an electronic apparatus, a control method of the electronic apparatus and a computer readable recording medium, and in particular the present invention concerns an electronic apparatus, a control method of the electronic apparatus and a computer readable recording medium which are all designed to perform a driving-related guide so as to assist the driving of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The most important thing when a user drives a vehicle is a safe driving and a prevention of any traffic accident. For this, a variety of assistant devices and a safety device, for example, a safety belt, an airbag, etc. are provided in a vehicle in order to perform the functional functions of vehicle component devices.
Furthermore, a device, for example, a black box, is increasingly installed in a vehicle so as to investigate the reasons for a vehicle accident when a vehicle has an accident in such a manner to store the running-related images of a vehicle and the data transferred from various sensors. A portable terminal, for example, a smart phone, a tablet, etc. is equipped with the function of a black box or a navigation application, etc. and is usually used as one of vehicle devices.
However, the applicability of such running-related images is actually low in the vehicle devices. More specifically, even though the running-related images of a vehicle are obtained through a vision sensor, for example, a camera provided in the vehicle, the electronic apparatus of the vehicle is designed to simply display or transmit such data or generate a simple alarming information, for example, a line departing state, etc.
In addition, as an electronic apparatus for a vehicle which becomes newly commercial in recent years, a HUD (Head Up Display) or an augmented reality interface are proposed, however the applicability of the running-related images of a vehicle is a simple display or a simple generation of alarming information.